Appalachian Expanse
by Warrior of Iron
Summary: A secluded chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel plans on retaking what was lost... The Californian Expanse no matter the cost. Fallout 4 Stole my story-line officially given up on rewriting it. Try out 'To the East"
1. Chapter 1

The Codex. Something we live by. Something wrote up over 200 years ago, and one of the most influential writings in this Post-Apocalyptic era. In the beginning, everyone listened followers or not, you knew better than to wrong it, and if you did harsh punishment would be enforced; Over time we went into hiding, people forgot, they disobeyed, and then a man showed up called "The Vault Dweller" brought us back into action, enforcing the "peace" as it was called, really it shoot first, ask questions later, it worked then the New Californian Republic started gaining friction. We didn't see the signs started spreading out Texas, Midwest, and DC then the Enclave attacked weakened us, and the NCR struck at our weakest moment and broke us, separated us made us live in cramped bunkers unable to breathe or relax. But that's the thing New Californian Republic '_Californian'_ we were spread all over east, west, north, south, but not a consolidated force it would be easy to be rid of us one by one. A few people have figured this out like Elder Lyons. We need to adapt or we will die out, but that's what we in the Appalachian Chapter are figuring out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian, wake up. I know you can hear me."He Said.

"Leave me alone. I'm asleep."I said with a vengeful tone.

"So scary what are you gonna do sleep at me?"

"Going with cocky today are we? You know its not a good idea."

"Do I appear to care? Get up!" he said challengingly

He taking that path, hope he's ready. I lunged at his torso knocking him down, but him flipping me in the process. I roll onto my feet and plant myself prepared for anything. All of a sudden I'm in a chair with a headache with John standing over me in victory.

"I won! You lost! Victory is mine!"

"What happened?"

"You got your ass beat is what happened." He said smugly.

"I'm still in the lead 45-12, or 13 now Johnny-Boy."

"Doesn't matter I won today and I thought you said you would stop calling me Johnny-Boy we're the same age." I waved him off, and got ready for training.

As we walked down the hallway John bragging about his victory Head Paladin McDougall stopped us.

"John won today I take it?"

"By a landslide!" John replied excitedly.

"Barely he means I just woke up, and was up because of him, and knocked him down first too." I replied spitefully.

"Sounds close, but he still won I owe Erikson 10 caps" McDougall laughingly said.

"You were betting I'd lose? I always win!" John said full of bravado.

"Anything you need Head Paladin?" I said

"Yes as a matter of fact your graduation ceremony is in 2 hours hope you're ready to be full-fledged paladins."

"That's today? I thought it was tomorrow." John said

"No apparently not." I Said

"Well I'd head on over there if I was you. I would hate it if you didn't graduate, and had to wait till next month."

"Bye Head Paladin see you there." I said as he left.

John turns to me and says "Graduation here, I can hardly believe it. We're gonna be Paladin the elite, Guardians of the Codex, and Ideals of the Brotherhood. I managed to make it," he turns to me "We did it! Ha ha!"

"We'll be able to leave the bunker."

He looked shock and mesmerized by the idea of leaving, and seeing the Expanse…


	3. Chapter 3

**Brotherhood of Steel Appalachian Chapter 2271**

"Guardian Jones reporting for duty sir."

"At ease." Paladin Grant barked.

I relaxed and my Power Armor instantly felt lighter. My squadron went back to training, it was rough and before I knew it 7 hours flew by, and then the Intel about our position which was necessary before petrol began.

"What was the name of the building we are stationed in called Pre-War?"

Johnson answered " Knoxville Marriott sir."

"Correct, and what route are we taking to get to leave the ruins of Knoxville?"

"The Tennessee River, Steamboat sir. Then, onto French Broad River to the old University sir." I said

"Oddly specific, but correct, and what is in the University?"

Maplewood answered "Vault 98 sir, recently discovered sir."

"Enough withe the sirs Elder Sebastian said don't identify commanders, and those sirs are a dead giveaway. Now, Vault 98 is unopened and from what Vault-Tec records say the propose of this Vault was to be the perfect re-colonizer Vault seems to contain a cloning facility and predominately people with military experience, and 14 hundred residents, so the Elder wants us and Pearl division, and the Burners, and 12 local division so that equals up to about 130 units heading here, and we will be outnumbered over 10 to 1 but we know that the residents are frozen and will thaw out 2 hours after the gate opens and it will open in..." Grant checks his watch " 14 hours so lets get moving."


	4. Chapter 4

**1 1/2 hours later**

_This.. place.. is... CRAP. It is almost completely leveled it is going to be hours to clear this out. _

"Uh, Paladin Grant are the locals going to help?" I said, while moved a particulary heavy pillar

"They can't move the beams, they're wearing T-51b Armor, you're wearing U-68a, and if we can clear this than so will some of them, and then they can help." Grant barked.

"Sorry! Didn't know you felt so strongly about this. Its just a suggestion. T-51b isn't weak its better than T-45d by far."

"Its not your fault," He groaned moving a collapsed wall "Its just if we rely on them to much then they will think they are better than us, then try to get rid of us, just like in California. You're not that old so you don't know what happened, even I'm not old enough, and I'm 52 you're only what 26?" he looked at me to confirm.

"Yes, I am."

"...Really? I was taking a guess, but when you're amazing at one thing then I guess its only natural that everything else follows suit." he stopped and looked at the ground underneath the pile we just moved.

"Johnson," Grant yelled " you are going to want to see this."

Johnson lumbered over and grumbled "what? having trouble moving rubble just get some of the natives old man. I mean how hard can... " He trailed of looking at what we just found.

It was a 15ft. by 15ft. metal monument to human genius lying under our greatest mistake. It was our future. The solution to our Expansive problem. It was Vault 98.


	5. Chapter 5

"Johnson I won't stand for anymore lip from, and if you continue I will make you a silent scribe, you read me?" I said

"I read sir." Johnson grumbled

"Now, Jones get the thermo-drill"

"Yes sir." Jones replied

Good Lord if I didn't I didn't have Jones we wouldn't have made any progess yet. When we make iit back to base I'm requesting Johnson off my service, maybe he can join those knuckle-dragger Burners he deserves it.

"Thermo-Drill has arrived." Jones said snapping me out of my thought train. "Where do I stick it." Wait a second let him realise what he said. "Sounded better in my head."

"Good so long as you know, and right over the the center of the eight." I don't know what we would do without the Thermo-Drill we found it in a crashed ship of some sort.

"Oh god, its vibrating what do I do now?"

"Just let it tear through that door."

Sorry about the spotty uploads just got past a massive writers block, and Fallout 4 which is pure unadulterated ectasy. Codex preserve you


End file.
